MR D HAS A LITTLE FUN
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Mr. D pulls a prank on The Big Three. just one of my random 'hyper-stories' that i offten make when im bored. lol. please read! it's funnier then it sounds! and i dont own the songs in it...but they fit hte story! kinda...R&R please!


**Im sorry! I couldn't help it! I was hyper, okay! And I still am! And I've been told I make good hyper-stories! Well, that, or people ask me if im on crack. I can assure you, I am not on crack. I just LOVE mountain dew, and im not aloud to have it. and, smarties and sweetish fish at the same time aren't a good idea for me…**

**But this will be my first Percy Jackson Hyper Story. Lol. Please review. I do not own the Percy Jackson books. I do not own the names in this story either. And I mean no disrespect to anyone in here. **

Well, lets just say it had been a long, hot, sweaty day at Camp Half-Blood. Mr. D, you was for once in a good mood –only because he was able to have a glass of wine without Zeus noticing- decided to do something he never did before: entertain the campers. And himself, of course. Being the God of Wine, getting his entertainment was never too hard. He was currently in the Big House, but was wait, watching the Big Three through an Iris-Message thy didn't see. Iris always had a soft spot for him.

Zeus turned to Poseidon. They were arguing over something again, and Hades just looked annoyed. Why Hades wasn't in the underworld wasn't hard to figure out. The God of Death left that dirt-hole more often ever sense the battle where Kronos was destroied. He even had a throne there now. But while Poseidon and Zeus argued, Mr. D set his plan to work.

With a snap of his fingers, Zeus's glass of….whatever it was he had been drinking….turned to some kind of strong yet sweet wine. Poseidon would be a little harder to change his drink. He was the God of the Sea, so he could sense the difference of water and wine. And soda. And any other drink there was! all well. It would only take a drop of the wine in sea-brain's mouth, and he'd be drunk. He always was one for parties anyway. Mr. D snapped his fingers, a small spray blasted itself into Poseidon's mouth.

"What tastes like grape?" he asked.

"I wouldn't suggest anything you've ever made, sense whenever you do anything, all you can taste is salt water!" Zeus snapped.

"Ah, shut it, cloud-brain. You two have been arguing over the same thing for who know how long!" Hades snapped. Then Mr. D realized he didn't switch Hades drink yet. All well. The spray drifted over, and into Hades mouth. Zeus rolled his eyes and took a drink from his glass.

"This tastes….different." he stated. 3….2….1.

"WOOHOO!" all three of the Big Three cheered at once. MR. D made this broadcast live to all the campers through another Iris Message. All he need to do was hope no one was kissing underwater. He doubted they weren't. Percy and Annabeth would disappear for about 30 minutes a day, sometimes more, sometimes less. It's a good thing they're only teenagers. And not THAT into each other. Besides. If a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena had a kid together, a whole new war would start! Ares would like that, but who cares.

Just then, Zeus began to sing. He sang 'Felt Good On My Lips' by Tim McGraw.

"Said her name was a hand me down name

From the side of a family that long ago came

Over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain

Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess.

But I have to admit

It felt good on my lips.

She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song

A Spanish little number that was a rockin' on strong

She took my by the seat and said lets go and get it on

By the second chorus I was singing right along with it

I don't know what it meant

But it felt good on my lips.

Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy

You can go crazy too

Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy

Wanna go crazy with you

Everybody sayin' whoaaa how sweet it is

(whoaa oooh)

Whoaaa, yeah it felt good on my lips

She ordered us a drink

It was a purple kind of pink

She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything

Mello yellow umbrella for a fella like me

It was just a bit mello for me to be sing with

But I took a sip

Yeah it felt good on my lips

Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy

You can go crazy too

Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy

Wanna go crazy with you

Everybody sayin whoaaa how sweet it is

(whoaa oooh)

Whoaaa oh, yeah it felt good on my lips

guitar solo

When the lights came on and they hollered last call

I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss

In a little corner both i dont like no talk

She leaned in close and gave me one long

And with one goodnight goodbye kiss

And It felt good on my lips

Whooaa oh how sweet it is

(whoaa oooh)

Whoaaaa oooooh (oooh)

Whooaa oh how sweet it is

(whoaa oooh)

Whoa ooooh, yeah it felt good on my lips" Zeus sang, standing on his throne like a nut case. The camp burst out in laughter. Mr. D and Chiron even laughed.

Then, Poseidon started to sing 'Water' by Brad Paisley.

"Inflatable pool full of dad's hot air  
I was three years old splashin' everywhere  
And so began my love affair with water

On a river bank with all my friends  
A big old rope tied to a limb  
And you're a big old wuss if you don't jump in the water

And when that summer sun starts to beatin' down  
And you don't know what to do  
Grab your swimming trunks, ice up that old Igloo  
And drive until the map turns blue

Daytona Beach on spring break  
Eighteen girls up on stage  
White t-shirts about to be sprayed with water

Let her go boys

And when that summer sun starts to beatin' down  
And you don't know what to do  
Just go and grab someone you wanna see in a bathing suit  
And drive until the map turns blue

You can stay right there when the daylight's gone  
Play truth or dare, and it won't take long  
'Fore you and her got nothin' on but water

All you really need this time of year  
Is a pair of shades and ice cold beer  
And a place to sit somewhere near water" he sang. The song fit him perfectly. Almost.

Mr. D heard the campers outside yelling and laughing.

"Someone find Percy and Annabeth! They're missing out! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" some kid yelled.

"I think they went down to the lake for some underwater make-out sessions!" another called.

"I saw them head for the woods!" some other kid laughed.

"I wonder is Hades gonna sing! Hey! Someone find Nico!"

"I think he went with Annabeth and Percy!"

"A three-way make-out session?"

"What are you guys laughing at? We could hear you all the way from Zeus's Fist!" Percy's voice stood out. Mr. D heard it enough times to know.

"Come watch this!" some kids yelled. Just then, Zeus and Poseidon began to sing 'Its Five O'Clock Somewhere' by Alan Jackson and Jimmy Buffet.

Both: "The sun is hot and that ol' clock is movin' slow  
And so am I  
Workday passes like molassas in wintertime  
But it's July  
Gettin' paid by the hour and older by the minute  
My boss just pushed me over the limit  
I'd like to call him somethin'  
But think I'll just call it a day

Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve, but I don't care  
It's five o'clock somewhere

This lunch break is gonna take all afternoon  
And half the night  
Tomorrow morning I know there'll be hell to pay  
Hey, but that's all right  
I ain't had a day off now in over a year  
My Jamaican vacation is gonna start right here  
If the phones for me  
You can tell 'em I've just sailed away

Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve, but I don't care  
It's five o'clock somewhere

I could pay off my tab  
Pour myself in a cab and be back to work before 2  
At a moment like this, I can't help but wonder  
What would Poseidon do?"

Poseidon: "Funny you should ask, Zeus  
I'd say  
Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve, but I don't care"

both: "Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve, but I don't care  
He don't care  
And I don't care  
It's five o'clock somewhere" 

Zeus: " What time zone am I on?  
What country am I in?"

Poseidon: "It doesn't matter  
It's five o'clock somewhere"

Zeus: "It's always on five in Margaritaville, come to think of it" 

Poseidon: "I heard that"

Zeus: "You've been there haven't you?"

Poseidon: "Yes, Sir"

Zeus: "I've seen your boat there"

Poseidon: "I've been to Margaritaville a few times"

Zeus: "All right.  
That's good"

Poseidon: "Stumbled my way back"

Zeus: "OK Just want to make sure you can keep it between the  
navigational beacons"

Poseidon: "Between the buoys.  
I got it"

Zeus: "All right.

It's five o'clock.  
Let's go somewhere"

Poseidon: "I'm ready.  
Crank it up"

Zeus: "Let's get out of here"

Poseidon: "I'm gone"

Hades followed Zeus and Poseidon out of the room, and the whole camp erupted in laughter. From what Zeus and Poseidon had sung, they were going to have some pretty bad hangovers to get over tomorrow.

**Lol. Im sorry, I couldn't help it! I've made a bunch of stories like this for Invader Zim, but I don't think I'll make many of them for Percy Jackson books…only because it's easier with Invader Zim….all well!**

**Please review!**

**And remember. I mean no disrespect. And im paranoid. Just thought I'd say that. ! *Gir laugh***


End file.
